


Young and Beautiful

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pride, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Morning after “Basically I’m Gay” cuddles.





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Written for the Pride Flash fest hosted by @phandomficfests . This is dedicated to everyone who watched the Phandomwatch stream today, the videos and the conversation we had over there helped inspire this fic.

Sunlight barely filtered through the blinds drawing horizontal lines on their bodies. Their naked forms laid peacefully covered only by the soft silk sheets, not quite pressed together because of the summer heat but not far either; never far from each other. Even in their sleep, they tended to gravitate closer, like planets orbiting around each other in the same path around the sun, and frankly, that’s exactly what it had always felt for them.

It was Dan who first felt the pull towards Phil. He couldn’t look away or ignore him, no matter how he felt about himself and his identity. One thing he was certain about was that Phil was who he should be with. His perfect match. Once he gathered the courage to follow his dream and started trying to get Phil’s attention, he was pleasantly surprised to get a response quite fast.

Phil felt captivated by Dan’s personality from the very first time they spoke; it was meant to be. Dan didn’t believe in destiny but Phil couldn’t help but look back to the signs: “The Knight of Wands”, how they just _fit_ together in the most perfect of ways, bringing the best out of each other and complementing the other’s weaknesses, and how they had managed to fight for their relationship against all odds, choosing to love and support each other every single day. They really had come together to change the world in ways nobody could have imagined.

Now, almost ten years later, they were still madly in love. Not in the same way they had loved each other in 2009, but in a more mature and settled way, with passion, with admiration and with the absolute certainty that they were going to share their lives until their last day.

A gentle smile drew itself on Dan’s lips as his mind started to wake, but he kept his eyes close wanting to delay the start of the day just a few more minutes. Behind him, Phil stirred, pressing his chest to Dan’s back and slowly dragging the pads of his fingers on Dan’s stomach. He pressed his nose to Dan’s hair inhaling deeply and sighed. The smile on Dan’s lips widened.

“Are you awake?” Phil said and pressed his lips to Dan’s shoulder in a soft kiss.

“Mmmm.”

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he held Dan a little tighter.

“Happy.” Dan finally opened his eyes and turned in Phil’s arms, pressing their lips together, in a lazy kiss.

“I’m so proud of you,” Phil mumbled through the kiss as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Now everyone knew, they didn’t need to hide anymore.

Dan felt butterflies in his stomach from the sheer happiness, he felt so light and carefree, as if his body could fly in any moment. He cupped Phil’s cheek and ran his thumb on his lip. “Dan and Phil, real best friends, companions through life and actual soulmates,” he sighed. “But will you still love me when I’m old and wrinkly and not funny any more?”

“Who says you are funny now?” Phil giggled.

Dan poked him in the stomach, “I’m serious!”

Phil smiled thinking of the surprise he had prepared for their tenth anniversary, “Forever.”

“Forever?” Dan asked knowing the answer already, but feeling still raw with emotion after their coming out.

“That’s the plan.” And it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/185781759091/young-and-beautiful/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
